A Night at the Abattoir
by LitLover 101
Summary: Doesn't everyone deserve a night off? That's what Davina is thinking when she convinces Josh to go out on the town with her on Halloween. But there is no such thing as rest for the wicked especially when Kol Mikaelson shows up to join their party. Just a little one-shot with Jovina bromance and a hint of Kolvina romance. Enjoy!


Doesn't everyone deserve a night off? That's what Davina is thinking when she convinces Josh to go out on the town with her on Halloween. But there is no such thing as rest for the wicked especially when Kol Mikaelson shows up to join their party. Just a little one-shot with Jovina bromance and a hint of Kolvina romance. Enjoy!

**Hello, my lovely readers. Happy pre-Halloween! I love Davina and Josh so I wanted to write a little story for them and Kol snuck in there. I hope you enjoy this fic. On with the show…**

**A Night at the Abattoir:**

The witch and her bestie were so very bored. It was Halloween and they just wanted to go out and have some fun but they were told by Caleb that they needed to stay low due to Klaus' wanting Davina's head on a plate after finding out about Mikael and there was only so much that the young warlock could do to keep them safe. Davina had no idea why it was that Caleb thought that he had any influence over Klaus but she was determined to find out the answer.

"We could play Scrabble," Josh suggested with a wide smile then deflated when Davina sighed loudly and stared at the floor. "Or we could just sit and stare at the four walls which feel like they're going to close in on us at any second."

Davina rolled her eyes at Josh's remarks. She knew that it was her fault that he was in danger. It always seemed like it was her fault that he got caught in the crossfire and she hated herself for it. However, she was done with allowing Klaus to cause her to hide in a corner like some kind of scared kid. He had it coming when she brought Mikael back for all of the awful things that he had done to her. He killed Tim, he threatened Josh, he threatened her and he had killed who knew how many people. Klaus was a monster and he did not deserve mercy. But Mikael was worse and Davina hated that she had brought him back.

Getting up, she strode to the door of her room. "We're going out," she announced abruptly. "We can go to a shop and get some costumes. No one has to know who we are tonight, we can be anybody and go anywhere," she said with smile.

"Sure and the minute that someone rats us out to Klaus he'll rip our hearts out of our chest or torture us to death," Josh protested but he was following Davina out of the building anyway.

"Screw Klaus," Davina snapped. "I can't take hiding anymore. If he wants to kill us then he can just do it already."

"Okay," Josh said. "Someone has been indulging in eating masochistic cereal this morning."

"Whatever," Davina said as they stopped in front of a new costume shop and she walked in. She had no idea what she wanted to wear but one thing she was sure about was that she did want to dress as a) a witch, b) a vampire or c) a werewolf. Flipping through the racks, Davina looked up to see Josh in a pair of tinted sunglasses with a pair of jeans with a blouse looking shirt thrown over his arm. "What is that supposed to be?" she asked with a laugh.

"A hippie costume," Josh told her. "Groovy, D," he said with his fingers held up in twin peace signs.

"Hippies aren't scary," Davina pointed out with a laugh.

"Sure they are. You haven't met my uncle, Joey yet, but if you ever do then you'll think they're the scariest people alive." Josh said with a wide grin as he set the sunglasses on the top of his head and grabbed a costume. "You should try this. You'll look amazing in it." Davina's eyebrows rose at the sight of the low cut dress which was a deep red that looked like it was from the eighteenth century. "You can be Marie Antoinette," Josh joked.

"Or a courtesan," Davina replied with a giggle as she took the dress and then walked toward a changing area. The dress appealed to her she was thinking as she ducked into the dressing room. She pulled her clothes off and pulled the dress on and grinned, spinning around. Coming outside, she twirled for Josh. "What do you think?"

"That I need to do your hair," Josh said immediately while asking the sales girl if they happened to have some pins and ribbons.

"Oh, God," Davina said as the girl walked away and then reappeared. Josh pushed his friend back into the room. He was soon pushing and prodding her hair into a pile atop of her head. "Whoa," she said when she realized that it was standing about two feet her head and actually looked spectacular. "Thank you," she said as she exited the room.

"You're welcome," Josh called as he tossed his clothes over the cloth partition and she grabbed them. Coming out, Josh spun around and Davina clapped at his look. He looked like one of the _Beatles_ with shorter hair. "I just need a wig and you need a mask and we'll be set after we dump our clothes." Leaning into a bin, he pulled out a blond wig, put it on and then found a red mask for Davina.

After they took ten minutes to pay and hurried back to Davina's to drop off their clothes, they were on their way to their destination. The only problem was that neither of them knew where they were going until Davina saw it, The Abattoir. It was supposed to be Marcel's, but the wolves had decided to take it over along with the witches, not the witches were there right now. Davina didn't care for Cassie or the person who claimed to be Cassie but maybe Caleb would show up tonight.

Taking Josh by the hand, she led him toward the entrance. "D, I'm not sure this is a good idea since they're not exactly vamp friendly here anymore," Josh protested quietly as a few wolves gave him a look that made him want to run.

"You'll be fine. You're with me," Davina reassured him.

"If you say so," Josh replied as they walked through the front doors without anyone trying to stop them.

"Hey there, witch," Oliver called as he took a step away from a group of his wolf friends and came to stand in front of Davina. "Haven't seen you around a lot unless it was to sniff around that witch boy. Not sure he's all that fond of you since he spends a lot of time with that other Harvest girl, what's her name, oh, right, Cassie."

Davina's jaw tightened as she glared up at Oliver. "Go away. It's Halloween and I just wanted to come out and have some fun tonight."

"Oh, you want fun," Oliver said, leaning toward her and she could smell the beer on his breath. "I can show you fun," he whispered into her ear and Davina felt sick.

"Leave her alone," Josh warned, taking a step closer to Davina and pulling her behind him.

Oliver began to laugh. "Oh, vampire, you must be mistaken. You see this is now wolf country and you're picking the wrong wolf to fight with because when you fight me you won't be going home tonight."

"Josh, it's okay. I can take care of myself," Davina pleaded as she watched Josh's expression darkening. She had never seen Josh look this angry before. Hell, she wasn't sure she had ever seen Josh angry. Upset, amused, horrified, yes, angry, no. But this Josh looked furious. She wondered if it was the vampire finally coming out in him and that worried her. She could not lose anyone else. "Josh, let's go. It was stupid to come here anyway."

"Yeah, Josh, listen to the little girl and go home before I mess you up and you wish to hell this was still blood sucker, Marcel's territory," Oliver taunted while Josh reared back to punch him when Caleb appeared.

"What is going on here?" Caleb called with a light laugh. "I'm gone for two minutes and suddenly there's a fight brewing. Now, now, Ollie, you know that Queen Hayley would rip out your spleen out for looking at this pair crossed eyed." Caleb began to wave a finger in a tsk tsk motion with a gleam of mirth in his eyes as he spoke. "But if you want to try the lady's patience then I suppose you won't mind my calling her to see what she thinks of this new development," he pulled out his cell and had his finger over the buttons when Oliver sighed.

"Fine. Just keep the vamp out of my way and pay my respects to Cassie, would you?" Oliver snapped at Caleb who stiffened slightly at the invocation of Cassie's name.

"Will do," Caleb replied sarcastically as he waved good-bye and then turned to Davina and Josh. "What in the bloody hell were you two thinking?" he snapped at them while leading them further into a club and farther away from prying ears. "You could have been killed while I am trying my best to prevent Klaus from losing his bloody temper and severing your heads from your bodies. That is not such an easy task with Nik. He's always having tantrums."

"I just wanted to get out of the house," Davina explained to him.

"Yes, I can see that," Caleb said while examining her dress. "You look gorgeous, love," he told her with a look of appreciation that made her cheeks flush red.

"You think that we should get out of here?" Josh suggested.

"I suppose," Caleb said. "Let's just call it a night and then you can both go back to where you'll be safe."

As they were walking something occurred to Davina before they could leave the club with its pounding music. "You called Klaus Nik," she said.

"Yes," Caleb replied and Josh frowned.

"No one calls Klaus Nik," Davina said.

"He told me to," Caleb replied.

Before Davina could reply Oliver came up from behind Caleb and hit him with a beer bottle. "You know as much as I try to play nice with your mother I'm just so sick of her freakin' tryin' to control me. She's a real bitch," Oliver said and Caleb turned to glare up at Oliver as he touched the back of his head which was bleeding.

"Mother?" Davina said in confusion.

"Yeah, Cassie is this one's mother. And his real name is Kol. Kol Mikaelson. Little brother to the one and only Klaus Miklaelson," Oliver said. "Have a nice night, Mama's boy," he said before he started to stalk out.

Caleb pushed himself to his feet and Davina saw his face contorting in a look somewhere between rage and pleasure as he raised his hand and Oliver screamed in pain. "God, I've been wanting to do this this for some time," Caleb, no, Kol said as he caused Oliver to drop to the ground on all fours as Caleb began to chant and Oliver's screams became gargled as his bones began to break. "Now, why don't you go play fetch, doggy," Kol snarled as he forced Oliver to transition and to then flee the party. "Now, who is running with his tail between his legs" Caleb inquired as the other wolves that had witnessed what he had done to Oliver gathered around the warlock. Turning to Davina, Kol smiled widely. "Shall you be helping me, or them?" he inclined his head toward the enraged pack.

Davina did not have time to choose because if Josh were caught in the middle then he would die. Taking Kol's hand, she began to chant and felt their combined magic course through her. It was exhilarating as she watched the wolves that had been harassing her and her friends be forced to transition in spite of their moonlight rings and to drop to the ground on all fours. Smiling when the last was gone, Davina instinctively turned and hugged Kol.

When she pulled back realizing who she was hugging, Kol placed his hand firmly on the back of her neck and kissed her, causing Davina to gasp in shock.

"Ahem," Josh called as Davina pulled away from Kol and stared at her friend. "I think that we might want to get out of here before someone tells Cassie or I should say your mom," Josh shook his head with a look of confusion as he looked at Kol, "what you just did to her lakeys."

Kol smirked as he wrapped an arm firmly around Davina's waist. "Yes, I'm sure someone will blab. But Klaus will be pleased and that means that you two earned a point back into the circle of people he will not kill this month," Kol told them brightly as they walked out of the Abattoir.

"So you're really Kol Mikaelson?" Davina asked him, hoping beyond hope that he would say no. That is was all a cruel joke.

"In the flesh. To be precise, someone else's flesh. Sorry about the loaner, love, trust me when I say that if you think you like this body that you'll love my own," Kol said with a smirk and Davina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Speaking of which I was hoping that we could talk about getting me back into my body and out of this one since I'm rather indestructible in my original form."

"And I would do that why?" Davina asked with a frown.

Kol stopped and stared down at her. "Because I can only keep you safe if I'm in my own body," he told her seriously.

"Yes, if you're not daggered by Klaus or your dad doesn't kill you with a white oak stake," Davina protested.

"Details," Kol scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. "All we need to do is swipe the daggers from Nik and kill my father. That shouldn't be as hard as it might seem with Nik, Lijah and Hayley hell bent on seeing my parents back in the ground. But we can discuss that tomorrow. In the meantime what do you two say to a bit of trick-or-treating? In this form I cannot seem to get enough sugar," he said with a cheerful smile. "Then maybe Josh can compel some people to dance in their knickers for our amusement. And you and I can try turning some more wolves into their true form. Or better yet we can turn them into puppies. Think of the look on Hayley's face when she finds a bunch of runts for a pack. That will be hilarious. Come along, children. I need to show you how to have some real fun."

Davina and Josh exchanged a look, both wondering what they had gotten themselves into with this Original. "Happy Halloween, Josh," Davina said with a smile as Josh smiled back.

"Happy Halloween, D," he replied.

"What about Happy Halloween, Kol? Where are the manners on the two of you?" Kol complained. Davina and Josh shook their heads as the Original continued to ramble on as they walked further into town with a full moon high above them and somewhere wolves howling into the night.

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing, so, please do, be kind and review. Mhaw ha ha ha ha. Happy Halloweeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
